Sent Away
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED After Harry's fourth year, Dumbledore finally decides that the Dursley's is not safe for Harry. He is sent away and cut off from the rest of the world. Ginny wasn't safe either, due to her connection with Riddle, so she too was sent away.
1. News from Home

All I own, I own because my parents give me allowance. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Please, Review.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sent Away  
  
Part One:  
  
Summit School of High Wizardry, Sorcery, Enchantery, and Mage-craft  
  
Chapter One:  
  
News From Home  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Five years. He had been at Summit for five whole years. No summer vacations, no winter holidays, just five years of learning. Two years longer than he though he would be there. The first three were in place of his fifth, sixth, and seventh years at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry Potter, now twenty years old, had proven to be quite powerful. He had been sent to Summit simply because it was safer than Hogwarts. The staff decided that he might as well take lessons. Soon, though, he was not taking the lessons just to take them. His power was great, so very great. He was a Mage.  
  
Not just any Mage. No, he was the first mage in at least 600 years. Of course, Summit knew how to teach Mage-craft, as it had been THE SCHOOL to go to for mage-craft back when they were still common - a good 3000 years ago. From the moment he first reached the power, while meditating like his instructors had taught him, he was different.  
  
His body started, slowly, to make up the height that he would have reached if not for years of malnutrition and living in a closet under the stairs. His eyes became even more vibrantly green. His hair became slightly more controllable. He started to gain muscle faster. But physical changes weren't the only changes.  
  
Even though he would not have true access to his full powers until the day he was sworn as a Master-Mage, his ability to do magic increased. His mental control, vital for transfiguration and conjuring, came easily. His memory became nearly photographic. He did not automatically become good at weapon arts, such as fencing, but he instinctively knew how to handle weapons. The skills were taught, but the ability to hold a weapon correctly, feel that it is the right weapon, that all came naturally.  
  
All this occurred during the first eleven months at Summit. During his twelfth month, his life changed once again. She came to Summit during that month.  
  
She too had come for protection from Voldermort, and turned out to have incredible powers too. She was the first Enchantress in almost as long as the 600 years since the last Mage.  
  
Enchantresses overall power did not come close to that of a mage but made up for that well with other abilities. First was the enchantress' ability to use will-magic. Most magics required an incantation, a wand or staff movement, or at the very least a trigger word. Will-magic was simply willing something to happen. Then watch it happen. This could only be used to replace common magic. To use complex magic, required complex, multi-word incantations and precise staff movements. Mages could also do some of this, but not as readily as Enchantresses.  
  
Second, Enchantresses always had some form of The Gift. The Gift was the ability to see not one possible future, like diviners did, but to see many possible futures. While they didn't know which of these would occur, they were able to tell when an action caused one possible future to disappear, or when it created a new one. Some only got one or two in their lives, others were finer tuned, seeing several per year. It is said that once someone was so intoned to The Gift that that person knew what would happen if they went down one corridor as opposed to the other.  
  
Foremost, and the reason for their name, was the Enchantresses, (or male Enchanters) to exert minor control of others. People could see them walking down the street in robes, but if the an Enchantress told them that they were wearing nothing but fig leaves, the people would see them as wearing nothing but fig leaves. They could also put suggestions into people's heads. They couldn't force someone to go against their nature, couldn't force a man to jump into a river, but they could make him think that maybe jumping into a river was a good idea.  
  
As with all forms of control, wording is the important factor. In Harry's fourth year, the fake Mad Eye Moody had put him under an imperious control curse. He tried to make Harry jump up onto his desk and act like a fool. But Harry hadn't wanted to, and used that not wanting to. He used it to break the curse. But Moody had told him that he wanted to, then told him again to, Harry would have not thought twice. He even would have not realized that he was being forced to.  
  
The Enchantress had come just after her fourth year, like Harry had. She knew him, and was surprised and happy to see him. All at Summit broke outside contact with the rest of the world, so only Dumbledore knew where he was. Now he felt sorry for his best friend. Not only had he, Harry, suddenly disappeared; now Ginny had disappeared too.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Both Harry and Ginny took their oaths on the same day. Now, at the ages of twenty and nineteen, respectively, they were free to have contact with the outside world. Dumbledore must have been forewarned. They received a message from him less than an hour after taking their oaths, officially making Harry a Master-Mage, and Ginny an Enchantress.  
  
He had sent separate letters, but they used a spell to merge the two.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasly,  
  
I am glad that you two are now able to have contact with the outside world. The faculty at Summit was not able to tell me why you two have not been able to make contact, only that now you are able to. There are some things that must be said.  
  
Mr. Potter, I regret to inform you that Death Eaters killed the Dursleys about four years ago. Ms. Weasly, I regret to have to tell you that your brothers Bill, Percy, and Fred, were killed in Death Eater attacks over the course of the last four years.  
  
There is, however, good news. Mr. Potter, Sirius has been cleared of all crimes. Peter was caught about a year ago, and after a long trial for both of them, Sirius was found innocent. The trial, however, caused another. Fudge has been charged with nineteen counts of sentencing without trial, six counts of illegally ordering the dementor's kiss, and four accounts of mishandling intelegence reports, including your account of the events after the third task. (Fudge was not qualified to interrogate you, much less interpreting the information. All that the people who were qualified for that were told was that you were off your rocker.)  
  
Ms. Weasly, I am happy to inform you that you father has been named as Fudge's replacement.  
  
I am also happy to inform both of you that Mr. Ronald Weasly and Ms. Hermione Granger are now Mr. Ronald Weasly and Mrs. Hermione Weasly.  
  
I was quite surprised by your OWL and NEWT results, especially considering that I received both of Harry's during what would have been the summer after his sixth year, and Ms. Weasly's during what would have been the beginning of her seventh year.  
  
I still recommend remaining at Summit for your safety, as Voldermort is worse than ever, but I do hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"God Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry said, taking her hand in his. News of her brothers' deaths hit her hard.  
  
"Just hold me, Mr. Potter." She replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Anything for you, Mrs. Potter." He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. They sat there, Harry holding his wife, for hours. Behind them, the closed window had one of the best views in the world. The view of a mountain whose base was only miles away from the base of the mountain that Summit was at the top, the summit, or. The mountain seen through the window was Mount Everest.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Dictionary:  
  
High Wizardry:  
  
High Wizard/High Witch  
  
-Capable of much greater magics than the average wizard -Can use wand-less magic  
  
*  
  
Sorcery  
  
Sorcerer/Sorceress  
  
-Strong in the transfiguration magics -Can have multiple animagus forms -Can transfigure selves into things other than animals -Can transfigure others into animals or other things  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please Review. Tell me I am the next Rowling. Tell me that your pet kitten that happened to walk across your keyboard is a better author. Tell me about your last vacation, about your new love interest, or about your life in general. But please, review, and tell me something.  
  
ALSO: ANYONE WANT TO BETA READ FOR ME? 


	2. Return from Exile

I am a seventeen-year-old American male, not an adult English female (I am not Rowling). I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
*  
  
I may have a beta-reader on tap, but incase that falls through, I am looking for a Beta-reader who can:  
  
*  
  
Check the spelling/grammar of the fic.  
  
Check the accuracy of the Harry Potter stuff. (IE: Is Dumbledore spelled right? Is accio spelled right and is it the summoning charm?  
  
Check continuity. (IE: Did I say Harry was at Summit for five years in chapter one, but say he was there for six in chapter two.)  
  
*  
  
It kind figures. My mother is a professional proofreader, she could do the spelling, grammar, and continuity checking, but she thinks fan fiction is a waste of time, so I can't tell her that I write this stuff.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sent Away  
  
Part Two:  
  
The Burrow  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Return from Exile  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One of the benefits of studying at a school for higher magics, such as Summit, was the ability to learn things that a teacher at regular magic school didn't know. One of these things that higher magic students learned about was the portal network.  
  
Natural portals, rips in space, exist in many locations on the Earth. For example, you may want to go from London to New York. There might not be a portal directly connecting the two, but there is a portal from London to Paris, another from Paris to Chicago, another from Chicago to Boston, and finally one from Boston to New York. This was the portal network. It was a simple bit of High Magic to be able to use the portals.  
  
The simple magic was a bit dangerous though. Portals are always open, and invisible. Make yourself able to use them, and you might find yourself walking down a street in New York and suddenly find yourself in Antarctica.  
  
It was a bit more complex to be able to see the portals, and even more complex to only go through only the ones that you want to use.  
  
Mages have a great advantage. They can create their own portals. Visible, one use portals that close after, well, whatever the mage sets as the closing factor - anything from when the mage goes through, to when his pocket watch strikes 6:47.  
  
(Incase you haven't gotten it yet. Mages are rather powerful.)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
No one noticed when a portal opened in the glen behind the Burrow. Just after Harry and Ginny stepped out, the portal closed behind them.  
  
If anyone had noticed, it would have been a sight to see. Two full size humans stepping out of a sphere of light the size of a soccer ball. Both wore robes make of material that didn't reflect light, making it as black as anything can be. Their shirts under the robes were, in contrast, a dark red. The woman wore gold earrings, a gold ring, and a ring made of silver with set with a diamond surrounded by rubies. The man wore just a gold ring. He was carrying a strait black staff with a large spherical crystal at the top and inlayed gold runes covering most of the staff. It would have been an impressive sight.  
  
But no one was there to see it, and that was just what Harry and Ginny wanted. With a word, each of them became invisible and waited.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was several hours later when the Weasley family left the dinner table and went together into the family room. Arthur Weasley was going over reports of Death Eater activity. Molly was knitting another tiny sweater for James, Ron and Hermione's newborn son. Ron was playing Charley in a game of wizard's chess. George was reading a muggle novel. Hermione was rocking her baby.  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Oh all get it," Said Molly.  
  
For a moment everyone went back to what they were doing. However, that did not last long.  
  
"By Merlin!" They all heard Molly shout, then a loud thump.  
  
"Molly!" Arthur ran to the door, worried about his wife. He got to her, and found that she had fainted. Then he turned to look out and see what had caused her to faint.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oh, I had that dream again where Ginny came . . ." Molly said as she woke up. Looking around, finding that she was in the living room, and . . .  
  
"It wasn't a dream, mom."  
  
"Ginny! Oh it's so good to see you!" She said, jumping up to envelope her daughter in a hug. She looked around the room again. "And Harry, welcome back."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"So when did you to hook up?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"It's that noticeable?" Ginny said at the same time as Ron's "What?" Hermione's "Oh, congratulations!" and George's "Bloody Hell, she's grown up."  
  
*  
  
Flashback  
  
*  
  
It had been nearly a year since Ginny had come to Summit.  
  
"Well, it's the only way he is ever going to kiss me." Ginny though. She had been told to practice using her enchantress powers, especially the actual enchanting ones.  
  
Enchanters and Enchantresses enchant people by speaking a special language. The magic makes it sound like whatever the person it is directed at expects it to sound like. That's why she had to take language classes. Not only did she have to learn the language that gave her the enchanting ability, but she had to know enough of other languages too. If and Enchantress wanted to enchant someone, that person has to be able to understand the language he thinks she will be talking in. If the enchanting language sounds like English because he expects English, but doesn't understand English, it won't have any effect.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" She asked, walking into the common room they shared.  
  
"Not much, you?"  
  
"Not much." Ginny said.  
  
Then she steeled her nerves and did it. She switched over to the enchanting language.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Harry smiled, walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. Finally, he stopped.  
  
"Wow" Ginny said.  
  
Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"You know Gin, that mages can tell when the enchanting language is being spoken, and therefore they are immune to it."  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
"But, but . . . why did you kiss me then?"  
  
"Because I have wanted to for so long."  
  
"You, you have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny just smiled, and then brought his head down to hers for another kiss.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
End Flashback  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So how long have you two been together?"  
  
"About three years." Ginny responded.  
  
"Has she stolen your socks yet?" George asked.  
  
"Of course not. He caught me the first time I tried."  
  
"Oh, look out Harry. Since she was little, she swore that she would either marry 'The Boy Who Lived' or the first person to catch her stealing socks. You are both, and you are going out with her." Ron said.  
  
"I am both, but we are not going out." Harry said.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, is he saying that you two are sleeping together but not going out?" Molly was furious with her daughter.  
  
Ginny didn't respond at first. Then looked at her mother with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry mom. I didn't know you were talking to me."  
  
"Whom else would I be talking to? I called you by your name."  
  
"You called me Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Your name."  
  
Ginny put her hand near her mother, showing off the rings on it. "No, my name is Ginny Potter."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
AN: how was chapter two? Did everyone like it? Review please.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Part Two:  
  
The Burrow  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Dumbledore  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So, you have returned against my advice."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You two are still in great danger from Voldermort."  
  
"No, we aren't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tom and I dueled earlier today. He lost." 


End file.
